A Sleeples Night
by Neepster
Summary: This is innocent. Set in 'salvation' Syd has a nightmare and Vaughn has to help her. One Shot
1. Default Chapter

A Sleepless Night

This story is set in the episode 'Salvation'. Where Syd and Vaughn are in isolation.

Rating: G

Vaughn was looking at Sydney sleeping and smiling slightly. Sydney moved in her sleep and started to shake slightly though Vaughn couldn't see it. Vaughn closed his eyes and decided to try and sleep and not think about what could happen later. He fell asleep quickly after seeing Sydney sleeping peacefully.

A few hours later Sydney was tossing and turning. Her eyes were streaming with tears, she was terrified. Vaughn opened his eyes slowly at the sound of her tears, he thought it was a dream. He turned over and saw her tossing and crying. He sat up quickly and got out of bed. Getting over to the side of her bed quickly he knelt down next to her.

"Syd?"

"Vaughn!" she cried "No don't go. Vaughn! Someone help me." Vaughn was scared he stilled her movement and tried to make her wake up.

"Sydney, wake up!"

"Let go of me. HELP!" she stopped moving and just shook still crying.

"Sydney! It's me Vaughn" he said and he shook her shoulders gently. She woke up suddenly and pushed him away trying to find a weapon automatically. Vaughn stayed still "Syd, it's me you're safe" She put a hand over her mouth.

"Vaughn you're ok" she said still shaking. He cautiously knelt next to her again and touched her hand.

"It's ok I'm here I won't let anything hurt you I swear" She just looked at him then surprised him by hugging him tightly. He seemed stunned for a couple of seconds then returned her embrace.

"I thought I lost you" she said into his shoulder.

"It was just a dream. I'm right here, I'm not leaving" he said holding onto her tighter to reassure her.

"Thank you" she whispered. He drew her back to look into her eyes. He saw the terror still there and pain.

"You want to tell me about it?" he said gently. She nodded, he stood up and picked her up and set her on her feet then led her to sit on his bed. He sat beside her waiting for her to begin.

"I was in the cell where my mother had me but you were there too. You were unconscious and I couldn't reach you I tried then some men and my mother came in and they started to beat you up my mother made me watch then she put a g.. a g.." she started to shake again and Vaughn put his arm around her hugging her to him tightly "She shot you, it felt so real. I was terrified that I'd really lost you." Vaughn pulled her onto his lap and whispered to her in a choked voice.

"I will never leave you. I promise. I was scared when you were yelling you know" he said leaning his head on hers and he smiled as she relaxed in his grip so that she was resting against him.

"Really?"

"Yeah I thought you were in pain or something."

"I was the thought of losing you…" she trailed off as she seemed to realise what she was saying 'We shouldn't be doing this' she thought but she wasn't about to complain she couldn't believe how far away her fears felt right now. She was sitting on Michael Vaughn's lap in his embrace. She tentatively put her hands on his hands which were holding her tightly. He smiled as she did this he wanted her to feel safe with him 'God she is so beautiful' he thought looking at their reflection in the window. She moved her head and looked up at him she smiled up at him and he returned her smile. She put her head back on his shoulder and he moved back on the bed. She looked up again.

"What are you doing?"

"Moving so I can lean on the wall, back's still a bit funny" he said moving.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she said getting off him

"Wait Syd. It's not you I just prefer leaning against something. Please don't go" he said catching her hand. She looked down at their hands then back up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere" she smiled "I promise" he smiled as she sat down next to him again. He leaned back on the wall and she wriggled so that she was too. "You're right it is more comfortable leaning on something." He smiled at her.

"You know Syd the thought of losing you does the same thing to me" whispered Vaughn to himself really. She looked at him in surprise and then leaned her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to try and sleep again?" He felt her shudder and cursed himself for saying it "I'm sorry"

"No it's ok. I just don't want to go back to my head. I just keep thinking that it's still there, the dream I mean and if I shut my eyes it'll come back. It's stupid" she said looking at her hands.

"Hey" said Vaughn lifting her chin so she was looking at him "It's not stupid I hate going back to sleep after I've had nightmare in the same place."

"Well it can't be too stupid then" she said smiling. She leant against him against him again and he put an arm around her.

"Why don't we just stay awake?" said Vaughn suddenly "Or you could just sleep in this bed or I'll sleep in yours"

"Can we stay awake?" asked Sydney sheepishly.

"Of course" said Vaughn with a little too much excitement in his voice.

They sat on the bed and talked about their childhoods, sports and other strange things for nearly five hours. After that time Sydney's eyelids began to droop. By this time she was lying on Vaughn's lap as he had been tickling her for the last couple of minutes.

"You're tired come on go to sleep."

"Ok" she relented and sat up then leaned against him against he sat still as she wriggled around trying to get comfortable.

"Syd, stay still for a sec" he said and she did to tired to argue. He care fully moved her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her as he did before. She calmed instantly and curled up against him. He rested his head on hers as she fell asleep. He watched her in the window as she slept occasionally stroking her hair. He finally fell into a doze three hours later his last clear thoughts were 'Gods Sydney Bristow fell asleep on me, my god she's beautiful and I love her' then last 'Sod protocol'. With that thought he kissed her forehead and she smiled.

The next morning the security found them like that but they said nothing. They knocked on the door waking them both up. Sydney started and shrank into Vaughn scared again.

"It's ok it's just them come to check up on us" said Vaughn with a reassuring smile.

"You two seem ok" said a sarcastic voice through the intercom, "The docs will be in a second to with the results."

"Thanks" said Vaughn. The guards wandered away and Sydney slipped off of his lap.

"Thank you" she said looking directly at him.

"It's ok," he said flustered "You were upset I had to help. You know me glutton for punishment" She just looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" she said lying but her heart was skipping round her chest with hope 'Maybe he likes me back'.

"Nothing" he said quickly. She raised her eyebrows then turned to make her bed. The doctor came in with the results that cleared Sydney but meant Vaughn had to stay there for awhile longer. He put on a brave face but Sydney could see the fear wriggling in the back of his eyes. She touched his hand bringing him to focus on her she just smiled to reassure him. He smiled back then she left and he was cleared later that day. Both of them would have a hard time trying to act normal after their sleepless night


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the end of it very late but hey.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The next morning the security found them like that but they said nothing. They knocked on the door waking them both up. Sydney started and shrank into Vaughn scared again.

"It's ok it's just them come to check up on us" said Vaughn with a reassuring smile.

"You two seem ok" said a sarcastic voice through the intercom, "The docs will be in a second to with the results."

"Thanks" said Vaughn. The guards wandered away and Sydney slipped off of his lap.

"Thank you" she said looking directly at him.

"It's ok," he said flustered "You were upset I had to help. You know me glutton for punishment" She just looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" she said lying but her heart was skipping round her chest with hope 'Maybe he likes me back'.

"Nothing" he said quickly. She raised her eyebrows then turned to make her bed. The doctor came in with the results that cleared Sydney but meant Vaughn had to stay there for awhile longer. He put on a brave face but Sydney could see the fear wriggling in the back of his eyes. She touched his hand bringing him to focus on her she just smiled to reassure him. He smiled back then she left and he was cleared later that day.

She had thought that they were clear of the virus. She was terrified when she was called to the hospital to see him when it was suspected he had it. When it was proved she became determined to cure even going so far as to ask her mother for help. She found out what was needed then went to the hospital. After she had drawn his blood he woke up. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey" he smiled as she spoke, weakly closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Hey, what have you got us into this time?" he joked feebly.

"Nothing we can't get out of" she said tears starting to fill her gaze

"Good, good"

"You just need to stay strong for me, for us ok?"

"I can do that. Don't expect me to be awake the entire time though"

"I won't, I'm going to get you the antidote"

"They shouldn't send you if they fo…"

"No Vaughn I want to go I need to save you for once. I'm sick at the moment anyway, I have laryngitis, so I can't take any phone calls"

"Clever" he sighed "But I still don't want you to go. I can't protect you if I'm stuck here"

"Vaughn, let me do the protecting this once then we can get back to normal quicker" she said smiling. He moved his hand towards her she knew what he wanted so she grasped his hand tightly.

"Normal is good" he said squeezing her hand gently.

"Yes normal is excellent we can't be seen in public together." He narrowed his eyes "But I do want to get back to that and another thing you know you have to get better because you're the only handler I'm going to have."

"Is that so?" he smiled at her.

"Yes, I thought I made that clear with you at the beginning" she sighed "It's true Vaughn you're the only one I really trust so you remember that you can't give in or America is royally screwed"

He chuckled "You have a very high esteem for yourself Miss Bristow"

"You've got to in this job but I have an even higher one of you." He brought his hand up to her face seeing the tears in her eyes beginning to fall.

"Don't cry Syd" he said wiping away the tears with his thumb "I'm going to be fine, like you said you'll just have to save me for once but I unlike you can ask to be saved when I need to be"

"I don't have to tell you Vaughn. You already know when to save me. I can see it in your eyes." She took hold of his hand and kissed his palm. He sighed and gripped her hand. He closed his eyes in pain and Sydney looked at him scared she brought his hand back to him and laid it with hers gently on his chest. She left it there and moved her hand tentatively to his face trying to soothe him. "Shh, it'll be ok" he tried to smile but didn't open his eyes "I have to go in a minute"

"I know" he whispered and went to say more but she hushed him with a finger on his lips. At that he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Don't talk. Save your energy" he sighed "I'll should be back by tomorrow evening" he nodded then closed his eyes again. Sydney took his hand again and they sat in silence for a few seconds. Vaughn's grip loosened around her hand and she looked at him concerned suddenly there was an insistent beep and doctors everywhere. Sydney was forced back and she was too stunned to do anything. He was whisked away she just stood there for a few minutes before turning and walking quickly towards the exit of the hospital. She almost bumped into someone in her rush to get out, it was a woman slightly smaller than her with short blonde hair.

"Sorry" she said going to walk on but the woman caught her arm. It took all Sydney's control not to follow her reflexes and push her off. She turned back and smiled as well as she could at that moment.

"Are you here to see Michael?" she asked. Sydney simply nodded "How is he?"

"Not good" she said controlling her emotions "Excuse me but who are you?"

"I'm Alice his girlfriend" Sydney stood stunned "Are you a work colleague of his?"

"Uh yes I brought him in when he fell ill"

"Oh thank you" she said clutching Sydney's arm. It took all of her self control not to shake it off and walk off "Do you know why I'm not allowed to see him"

"I don't know, no can see him now he's critical"

"Oh my gosh" she put a hand over her mouth "Well I'll go and wait for him to come out. Thank you…"

"Rita" she said quickly.

"Thank you Rita"

"Your welcome. I've got to go back to work and tell the others what is going on"

"Ok. See you" said Alice and Sydney walked out of the hospital tears in her eyes. She got into her car and onto the plane without really thinking about it. Once she got on the plane she allowed herself to think.

'He doesn't have to tell me about his life' she thought 'But he could have told me he had a girlfriend'

'He doesn't have to tell you anything really does he?' came another thought

'But he does though, he talks about lots of things with me'

'Don't worry he does trust you, he really does care for you'

'I'll just ask him when he gets better'

The mission was very almost a failure but she got the antidote but at a cost she had to hand Sloane over something she was almost happy to do, almost. She had never really gone on a mission where the intention and outcome would almost certainly result in someone's death and she didn't like it. She should have taken her father's advice but she knew she wanted Vaughn to be well more than anything so she had gone. Even when she got the antidote back she didn't go and see Vaughn, meeting Alice had really shaken her. She waited until he came back into the office. It was a coincidence that she was there at all. She had come to retrieve a report she had forgotten that morning when Weiss had walked up to her.

"You here to see Mike" he asked casually.

"Is he out of the hospital then?" She was pleasantly surprised.

"Yep didn't you know" he was frowning slightly,

"No I haven't had a chance to go and see him" she lied "Uh where is he?"

"He had to go the cell block for something so I'd wait for him over there. He's going to want to see you anyway" Sydney narrowed her eyes at him "What he was asking after you at the hospital?"

"Does he know what the other mission was?"

"Yeah Kendall told him I think"

"Great he's going to be annoyed with me"

"No, he won't be Syd don't worry. I think he'll just be glad to see you"

"I hope so" she smiled at her friend "Thanks Eric"

"Anytime" then he shooed her off "Go on"

"I'm going" she said walking off smiling. She wasn't sure how she would react when she saw Vaughn, she had been so scared at the hospital. On the other hand she had been hurt as well. She sighed and lent against a console eyes half closed. She jumped slightly as she heard the locks of the door to the cells open, then he was there in his usual suit. She smiled at him he hadn't noticed she was there yet then he turned and caught sight of her. He stopped and she pushed of the counter and walked towards him. They smiled at each other for a minute then she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok" she said trying to control her tears and not succeeding very well.

"Thank you" It was all he could say she had done so much and all he could say was thank you. He heard her crying and held her a little tighter, leaning his head on hers. She sighed then they parted slowly not wanting to her ran his hands down her arms as they did. "I heard about what you did for Sark"

"Sloane presented him to the Alliance. He was a hit, so thanks to me he's never had a higher standing" she said smiling ruefully. There was a tense pause.

"I hear you met Alice"

"Yeah she seemed nice"

"Yeah," he swallowed "She's a good person. We've got lots of stuff behind us…we broke up"

"You mentioned that"

"Well we met up again at a friends"

"Don't explain Vaughn please"

"I want to"

"Please" he sighed.

"I broke up with her Syd in the hospital. She was slightly angry to tell the truth"

"Oh" she contained her feelings

"Yeah oh, she thought I was cheating on her or something" she shot him a questioning look "I wasn't. It just wasn't going to work so I told her"

"Vaughn why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know"

"Vaughn stop it"

"Ok" he said.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?" he nodded and she smiled at turned around to walk off. He opened his mouth to call her back when Kendall appeared in front of him. He was talking about protocol or something but Vaughn wasn't listening. He excused himself quickly and walked off quickly after Syd.

"Syd" he called and jogged slightly to catch up with her. She turned as she heard her name called and smiled slightly as she saw him coming up behind her.

"What now?" she tried to sound serious but she smiled at him.

"Come here" he said and pulled her off into a store room. She looked at him shocked at this behaviour. "Syd one thing I ask you to do and I know you probably will anyway but don't ask any questions just yet"

"Why?" she asked grinning. He shook his head at her.

"You're like a six year old sometimes" he said laughing.

"And you're like an old man sometimes, I don't complain"

"Oh can you stop the scathing comments now?"

"Maybe" she said smiling

He shook his head smiling then he became serious "Can you meet me at the pier at 11 o'clock tonight?"

"Yes" he waited as if there would be something else but she just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"My god you actually did something I asked that has to be a first"

"You usually try to tell me what to do"

"Oh I'll remember to ask you next time. Anyway, I have to talk to you about something important and no it isn't about Alice or anything like that really"

"Ok" she said smiling

"Ok?"

"Yes. I'll meet you there at 11." She smiled then gripped his arm for a moment before walking out calling a "Don't be late" over her shoulder as she walked out. His smile grew wider and wider even if he was in fact completely confused he had no idea why he had just done that but he felt good about it. He was going to tell her something tonight and he walked out of the storeroom after controlling his face. He walked over to his desk to get something out when Weiss nearly knocked him off his feet with a punch to his shoulder.

"I saw you talking to Sydney" he said raising his eyebrows "You two are getting pretty friendly"

"Shut up Weiss" he said controlling the smile as best he could.

"Nuh uh I saw you drag her into a storeroom. What couldn't you say to her where people could hear? Eh?"

"I asked her to meet me, we're just going to talk"

"You know you two have been very close since you were isolation. Did anything happen in there?" he put his hands on his hips "Come on you can tell uncle Eric"

"Shut up" but the slight smile gave him away

"Ah, I saw that you my friend are coming with me now we are going to your house and you are going to tell me what the hell happened and what is going to happen"

"Nothing happened" he said facing Weiss "Nothing" then he walked off with Weiss following.

"Oh no that's a lie Mike because it is about as likely as me dating a supermodel"

"Better get used to being in the papers then" said Vaughn not missing a beat.

"Can I come to your house anyway?"

"Yeah you can if you really have to" said Vaughn he secretly wanted to tell someone about what was going on but he wasn't sure if could trust his friend to tell someone out of excitement. He did have a habit of doing that but he was going to need help making tonight secure and Weiss was good at that sort of thing. "If you do me a favour…if you do it I'll tell you. Deal?" he looked at his friend who nodded and stuck out his hand for Vaughn to shake.

Half an hour later they were both back at Vaughn's apartment sitting at the kitchen table Weiss with a bottle of beer and Vaughn with a glass of orange juice.

"Eric I need you too make sure that the Alliance is no where near the pier tonight"

"Ok" he said "That's easy there all away at the moment there something big going down but we've got it covered, Jack's going in"

"Ok. Does Syd know about this?"

"Yeah"

"Good" there was a pause and an expectant look from Weiss. "What?"

"Man you promised"

"Oh right that" he sighed and put his glass down. "When we were down there she had a nightmare it was really bad. She was really freaked out by it. I held her to calm her down then we stayed up for most of the night because she didn't want to go to sleep again. She didn't want to sleep in her own bed so I let her sleep on me but she couldn't get comfortable so I pulled her onto my lap and she went straight to sleep. That's it" Weiss sat there opening and closing his mouth "What?" Vaughn raised his eyebrows "Say something"

"You slept in the same bed as Sydney Bristow" he whistled "Man I knew you two were close but I didn't know you were that close damn. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did"

"No that you had a crush on her"

"Because knowing you you're liable to shout it out to the world"

"Ah yeah that can be true. Sometimes"

Vaughn smiled "And I couldn't risk anybody knowing. I'd be reassigned" he sighed "I couldn't take that I need to know she's safe" he smiled again remembering "You what she told me at the hospital. She told me I'd better get better because I was the only handler she was going to have."

"Wow man if that isn't a declaration of some kind of positive feeling I don't know what is"

"That's what I'm going to tell her tonight"

"What that you have a crush on her?" asked Weiss "Is that wise?"

"No I'm going to tell her that I love her if I don't freak out beforehand" Weiss sat there shaking his head.

"As if your handler/asset thing wasn't already on the line you're adding this to the mix" he shook his head "You better just hope she loves you back otherwise you are screwed man royally screwed"

"I know" he sighed again and put his head in his hands.

"But Mike this is Syd we're talking about. She of all people wouldn't let just anyone comfort her" said Weiss "Hell sometimes she barely lets anyone touch her. Did she tell you the dream?"

"Yes, it was about her mother hurting…me" he said the last word with some hesitation "You better not tell anyone about this."

"I won't and I wouldn't worry about her not returning your feelings"

"Why?" asked Vaughn

"Man she had a nightmare about you being hurt and she let you comfort her"

"I suppose" he said shrugging slightly "I'll find out tonight I guess"

"Well lets stop worrying and watch some sports like real men" said Weiss walking into the living room. Vaughn shook his head.

"What do you have to be worried about?" he asked

"What to do with you if she rejects you" Vaughn rolled his eyes and cuffed his head.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence man"

"Anytime" said Weiss sitting on the couch.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Sydney was at home eating supper with Francie. They were talking about nothing really about Francie's latest love interest and Sydney's job. As Sydney sighed again Francie looked at her.

"Ok what is wrong with you?" she asked.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"You keep sighing and you're preoccupied. Something's up"

"I'm sorry" she sighed again then closed her eyes as Francie laughed "It's just that one of my friends in my department had a really bad health scare a few days ago"

"Are they alright?"

"Yes thank god." She looked at Francie "It's a he"

"Oh" she said understanding "So do you like this guy?"

"Yeah I do" she smiled slightly.

"I'm sensing a but"

"There is I thought he was single but he has a girlfriend"

"Ah"

"Yes ah, but he broke up with her while he was in hospital" she said a small smile hovering around her mouth "I brought him in and stayed with him for awhile when he first went in then I found out about the girlfriend and I didn't go back. I saw him at work today and he insisted on telling me everything"

"That must have been awkward"

"It was more than awkward" she sighed "I really like him and he asked me to meet him for lunch tomorrow too"

"As in a date"

"No the bank doesn't like co-workers dating, we're just going to talk"

"So where are you going?"

"I'm not sure" she tried to put Francie off the scent slightly.

"Well are you going to treat it as a date?"

"I'm not sure" she said biting her lip slightly.

"I think you should" she looked at her friend "You know if he wanted to tell you what was wrong there is probably a reason for it"

"Ok I will" she said smiling "Thanks Fran"

"It ok. Just one thing is he cute?"

"He's more than cute he's hot" she said smiling.

"So tell me what he looks like" she said putting her plate away and dragging Sydney to sit on the sofa. Sydney rolled her eyes.

"He has amazing green eyes and dark blonde hair which is usually fairly messy but it's cute. He's only a bit taller than me and he's so caring and funny too"

"He sounds great"

"He is" Sydney looked at Francie "Could you help me pick out what to where now?" she asked timidly "I have to go in early tomorrow and my judgement will be impaired by serious lack of sleep"

"Of course I will" she said laughing "Come on" and she pulled Sydney up and into her bedroom. They spent about half an hour picking out an outfit. Sydney had said it had to be casual but nice, they had ended up with a pair of slightly flared hipster jeans a long sleeved form fitting white top with a small logo on the chest and then a light leather jacket with some trainers. They were pleased with the outfit an Sydney was sure that Vaughn would appreciate her wearing something other than suits.

She stayed up talking to Francie until about 10:30 when she went to bed then Sydney put on they had picked out and quietly slipped out of the house getting into her car and driving to the pier.

She found that Vaughn was already there leaning on the railing right at the end by the rocks. He turned to her and smiled as he heard her approach.

"Hey" he said quietly and she smiled

"Hey"

"You look great" he said looking at her.

"Well thank you" they both started to grin

"What's the occasion?"

"Oh I just thought I should look nice for once"

"Syd you don't look bad"

"That's sweet" there was a silence "Well I can't hog all the compliments you look good too" He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt and jacket.

"Thank you" he put a hand to his heart "I do try" he sighed and looked at her.

"Aren't we being a tad obvious Vaughn?" Sydney said warily looking around.

"It's ok" he said putting a hand on her arm "We're safe. I've got Eric on lookout and security is all around the big meeting"

"Yeah I should have realised that" she sighed

"You don't have to be on top of absolutely everything all the time" he said smiling "You can be a normal slightly disorganised and forgetful person from time to time" She looked at him then burst out laughing. "What did I say?" he was confused.

"It's not what you said" she calmed down "You've never seen my closet have you. Vaughn I'm far from organised"

"Well good. It's nice to see that even the most brilliant person has some little secrets" he laughed

"What?" she asked head on one side "Be a good boy and share"

"I was thinking of my little secret"

"What would that be?"

"It would be that I have no clue about… I don't know if I should say this" She gave him innocent eyes and tugged on his arms slightly

"Come on"

"Alright I have no real idea how to cook properly"

"Really?"

"Yes" he smiled "I can cook but only three things so when you come round, you'll either have spaghetti carbonara, burgers or salmon and spinach with a coconut sauce. Oh actually four croque misures as well"

"Well they aren't the easiest of dishes" she said hiding her joy at the word 'when' it had just renewed her hope that they would be together after this was over.

"Anyway" he said turning to her "I didn't ask you here to discuss my cookery skills or your organisation"

"Yes I've been wondering about that. Would you care to tell me?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yes I would but I'll have to compose myself first" she frowned slightly in confusion. He made some coughing noises then looked into her eyes before turning his gaze onto her hand that was resting on the rail. He tentatively reached out and grabbed it warming her cold hand in a way he couldn't have known. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles looking at her hands until she spoke.

"Vaughn? Vaughn what is it?"

"I don't know how to say it really" he said still looking at her hand "I had all this spiel prepared but now I'm actually here it doesn't make much sense" he interlocked their fingers still staring intently at their hands "Syd do you know how content I am right now?" she shook her head knowing she didn't have to answer "I'm holding your hand like any normal person would. You know that the only time I really feel happy or alive is when I'm with you. In that dingy warehouse or here or at the station, especially at the warehouse. I can actually look at you properly there not have to worry about other people seeing us and getting killed." He sighed "I'm sure you're confused about what I'm actually trying to say"

"Just a bit" she said smiling at him then she gently lifted his face so that his eyes met hers with a hand under his chin.

"Syd" he said "When I was in hospital the only thing I could think about was you. I was scared I was going to die until you came to me and said you were going to get the antidote. I knew, I knew I would be alright then. You, _you_, Sydney Bristow were going to save me like you've saved so many others and I felt privileged I will never forget what you said there Syd. That I was the only one you really trusted and that you thought I knew you well enough to know when to save you. That kept me going because I knew I needed to say the same to you and more. I trust you Syd more than anyone you're my confidant too. You're the only one I can really talk to about absolutely everything even if it is a little awkward at times." She smiled "Thank you for saving me many times. Every time you come back from a mission safe it saves me Syd. Knowing that you're safe, well as safe as you can be, and in the same city as me. That saves my sanity and my sleep cycle."

Sydney was holding back tears fairly successfully. She managed to get out something "How do I effect your sleep?"

"When you're on operations I can't sleep at night until I know you're home safe"

"I was the same"

He looked at her in shock "When?"

"When you were taken I don't think I slept for more than about two hours naturally Weiss forced me to take some sleeping pills at one point" Vaughn chuckled. "Vaughn" she sighed "I don't think I ever said thank you for holding me that night"

"Don't worry"

"No" she held up a hand to stop him "Let me finish" he shut his mouth "That was the best night's sleep I've ever had I think. I felt safe _really _safe for the first time in years, _years _Vaughn. I can't tell you how much that means to me and I love the fact that we're holding hands now too. It feels I don't know…"

"Right" he whispered she nodded. She looked at him and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Syd" he sighed her name bringing his free hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear then hold her cheek. She froze for a minute unused to his touch then she leaned into it. He smiled at her. "I have to tell you something and it's very important. You don't have to say anything but just let me speak" she nodded the atmosphere had turned serious and she simply looked at him. "Sydney Bristow I think I started to fall for you on the day we met. My father's watch proves that my heart did stop." She smiled tears beginning to creep out of her eyes "I finally admitted it to myself quite awhile after that but I need you to know that whatever happens." He paused and wiped her tears away gently "I love you" he whispered "Je t'aime Syd"

She stood there shocked and his expression went from nervous to scared slowly. He went to pull his hand away but she just pulled it back and then pulled him with it. She kissed him swiftly but with great passion but above all, love.

"I love you too Vaughn" she whispered. He grinned and then kissed her again.

"I love you"

"I love you"

"Je t'aime"

"Ich liebe dich"

"Te quiero"

"Ti amo" They both laughed and he hugged her to him spinning her round in a circle. "Maybe we should stop doing this now" he said

"What you want me to stop saying I love you?" she asked teasing

"No I want you to stop showing me up on the language front"

"Ok" she said "Do you really feel that insecure?" He shook his head at her disbelievingly.

"You are so annoying sometimes"

"It's why you love me"

"Yeah that and other things" he looked at her in his arms and she looked back up at him. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She sighed and nestled into him. They sat there for a good ten minutes before either spoke. It was Sydney who broke the silence.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I'm not sure" he sighed and kissed her forehead "All I know is that I needed to tell you how I felt before something normal, to our lives anyway, happened again." She smiled

"I know what you mean"

"We'll have to keep this a secret. If they-"

"They'll remove you. I know" she said "It'll just give us a reason to bring it down faster. So we can really be together"

"Yeah" he said hugging her close "Yeah"

"Vaughn" she said after a minute of silence. He looked up from her hair "Promise me we'll have some moments like this. Where we can just hold each other"

"I promise" he said kissing her hair softly "I'll make sure of it"

"Thank you" she said and turned in his arms slightly "I love you"

"I love you too" then he kissed her gently.

They sat there then at the end of a deserted pier on damp wood. In silence for the most part occasionally kissing or talking slightly but generally in silence. They knew they would be ok that everything would work out in the end even if it didn't they were perfectly happy for the moment and it was all they needed. They knew that they loved each other they were in each others arms. They felt safe and that was all they needed for the moment, a few hours to be together in love.

Hope you like.


End file.
